Hunger Games : Boy Band Edition
by EverlastingRusher
Summary: "We'll make music but not for them but for us" - A rebellion will begin starting with a band called Big Time Rush
1. Chapter 1

_Hunger Games: Boy Band Edition_

**So this suddenly pop out of my head while on Tumblr and well I thought maybe what if there was a Hunger Games version of boy bands the plot is based on the real Hunger Games with a few twists like there all put in a same arena but they don't kill each other the Capitol will do that for them they just do a Boy Band Off but when it's like at the top 3 or something things will get harder and shizz and now here's the Prologue to the story …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Big Time Rush **

**P.S It would be nice if you guys would leave a review to tell me what you think of this story but I will do this story even if no one's reading for practice**

At the age 14-18 everyone in each districts must be included in a group to form a band and must pick an inspiring band name and will practice for about 3 hours a day but will never display their talent to anyone except there band mates also 2 bands from each district must be ready to fulfil their duty to the Capitol by participating in the Boy Band-Off where they will be put into an arena and will fight by show casing their talent

The fight will begin in the Cornucopia their they will manage to get their chosen instruments but there are also booby traps or land mines in the Cornucopia so they have to be Careful also if one member of the band gets eliminated from the game the whole band will be eliminated thus having to suffer the consequences

The bands will interact with each other when they get to activate their watches or also known as "Timer" they will activate it when they see another contestant in the said area the "Timer" only displays about 6 minutes or minimum of two songs in that said time the bands will used their instruments to perform at least one song for the audience

The winner of the Face-Off will be chosen by the Game Makers in total there are 5 Game Makers each one will vote for one band in the said face-off the one who has the most votes win the face-off the loser will have to face the be taken out of the arena and will face consequences that they agreed to

When a band loses the Citizens of the Capitol will get to choose what torture the said band will received they get to vote thru internet, texting or even calling the Capitol the torture will start a day after the band is eliminated

But when the game reaches its final three the ones who will vote will be the Citizens of the Capitol and the ones who will pick the torture will be the Game Makers the three finalists of the game will get a special banquet in where the Game Makers can make deals to them in this banquet no face-offs will be implemented just deals and contracts but after the banquet the any band can make a move it can be a final three or "Death Match" kind of face-off on where all three of them will have to face-off and the audience will only choose one winner from the three but in this kind of face-off the "Timer's" time isn't only about 6 minutes it lasts about 20 minutes with a maximum of 6 songs and a minimum of 4 but any song that has been sang in the said face-off cannot be repeated again

The winners of the games will be guaranteed a house in the Victor's Village and wealth given to them by the Capitol but in every good thing the Capitol gives they'll assure you you'll have to give back ten times worse

**OKAY! So that's a start huh... I don't guaranty the chapters being longer than 1200 word but I think I can still update once a week or so.. So tell me what you think? And if I made any errors just review and tell me and you can even tell me what you want to see and maybe I can put it in the story and Maybe would you guys like slash or not ? Oh! And Review Please! That would be nice! ~~**


	2. Chapter One

**So thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourite of this story! It means so much to me! In this chapter you'll get a sneak preview of their past and their lives and such and now on with the Story !**

_In The Knight Household_

Logan Mitchell , 15 woke up his eyes fluttering open while his fingers stretch out to the other side of the bed to seek his little brother's, Kendall Knight's, warmth but finding only the rough canvass of the mattress "He must be hunting already" Logan thought

Suddenly their bedroom door opens to reveal his little and youngest sister. Katie Knight was wearing her pajamas while having bed hair. Logan and Katie were both brunettes while Kendall is blonde; Logan has brown-chocolate eyes something he got from his real parents while Katie too has brown-chocolate eyes while Kendall has green-emeralds eyes

"Hey, big bro mom says you have to get ready for the day cause you know today is …. Special" Katie said with a sad expression she was never really a fan of these days almost everyone isn't excited for this days but of course everyone has to attend it

_Reaping_.

"Sure, Did Kendall left already?" Logan asked they weren't blood brothers but they treat each other like they are. There were there for each other no matter what

"Yeah, he said something about getting a head start on hunting and I think Carlos was gonna meet up with him. Oh! And James is already downstairs waiting for ya" Katie said with an unreadable expression

"Yeah, I'll be down stair I'll just get ready for the day cause you know it's –" Logan was cut off by Katie hugging him tightly at the waist. She was scared, she might not admit it but she is because she might never see her two big brothers and their best friends whom she considers as family too because of this entire reaping thing the Capitol arranged

"Promise me you'll be safe, Promise Me!" Katie demanded and well, pleaded. Logan felt the lower part of his shirt get wet. Katie was full on sobbing and it wasn't even reaping time yet and Logan couldn't help but get teary-eyed too. If his band would be picked both he and Kendall along with James and Carlos will be sent away to die

"I-I-I can't promise that Katie-Kat but-" Logan was once again cut off by Katie squeezing him tightly he would be annoyed right now but since it's his little sister hugging him till he can't breathe because she's scared that her brothers might be reaped he couldn't help but release a whimper

"LOGAN! Please! Promise me! Promise me! I already lost dad, Aunt Joanna and Uncle Philip and I already know I'm gonna lose mom too! You and Kendall can't leave please ..." Katie begged while sobbing. It was true though she and Kendall's dad died; along with Logan's dad in a mine incident when he and Kendall were 8 and Katie was 4 ,something in the mine exploded while the miners where in the mine and no one survived. Almost everyone in Seam, the poor part of district 12 ,grieved because they knew how much Kevin Knight and Philip Mitchell has helped the district because every week both of them would go around Seam and try to help out any one. I mean anyone who needs help and they don't expect or actually accept any payment

While Logan's mom or Aunt Joanna was another story. She was killed by the Capitol because she started an uprising with Carlos' father. The uprising started the next week after the mine accident happened. Almost half the population of district 12 joined and Logan really thought that this could be a start of something nice or even the end of the Capitol's cruel ways he also remembered one night while the uprising was on-going at James' house they discussed what they wanted to see when the uprising does succeed

"_No more tortures" James said with a smile on his face_

"_Everyone can do what they want to" Carlos said with a happy sigh_

"_No more Capitol to control us" Logan said with a sad expression_

_All three of them waited to hear what the youngest of them was gonna say they waited until they heard him sigh_

"_No more hunger games for anyone" Kendall concluded and with that all four boys slept peacefully that night_

They definitely slept peacefully that night dreaming on what would happen but no one was prepared to hear the shocking news the next day.

The news was that the Capitol was sick of all the uprising happening in district 12 that they decided that "why punish the whole district when you can stop the uprising by just punishing the ones who started it" and it also turns out that the Capitol had a spy inside district 12 to gain some information about the uprising the spy found out that the ones who started the uprising in the first place were Joanna Mitchell and Roberto Garcia, Logan's mother and Carlos' father, so the Capitol did what they thought was right they punished them.

Their parents didn't want them to be there but of course the Capitol had to be cruel and told them everyone would attend the whipping so that everyone can see what would happen if anyone would disobey the Capitol. Logan still can't forget the face of his mother when she was being whipped to death. It was pure agony but Logan saw it he saw a pleased expression beneath all the pain at first he didn't know why his mother was pleased but now that he's all grown up he knows what it meant his mother and somehow managed to anger the Capitol and now they know that if they all unite they can destroy the Capitol and end all their suffering but sadly after that whipping everyone decided that it was best not to interfere with any kind of uprising any more

"Logie … Please … Promise me" Katie said while sniffling her sobbing was done now she just needed to let it all out

"Katie-Kat I can't promise you anything but" Logan put up a finger to tell Katie that he wasn't finish "But I'll do anything I can to stay safe" Logan said with a smile

"Okay" Katie said while wiping her eyes "I'll leave you to get ready" with that Katie left to help their mother prepare breakfast

That was another thing, Their Mother she was terribly ill they all knew that she wasn't gonna last long any longer but she still does everything to help everyone just like and and with that Logan got ready for the "special" day ahead of them hoping that somehow they won't be reaped

**SO THERE IT IS! Chapter two! Fast huh? xD so far my readers are confuse so I'll maybe put another explanation of the games in the next chapter or the next to that to clear things up and also you guys and ask questions Oh ! And review to please! xD FYI : This will be full-on Bromance no Slash**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: So yeah CHAPTER 3! So I forgot to mention that Katie is only already 11 hear and I'm gonna change the age requirement for the games it's gonna be 11-18. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR and/or the Hunger Games.**

======== **HUNGER GAMES **==========

Kendall reached the scruffy field also known as The Meadows, when he walked furthermore he reached a high chain-link fence topped with barbed-wire loops. It was supposed to be electrified 24/7 as a deterrent to the predators that live in the woods or to keep the people of district 12 from escaping into the woods but since district 12 is lucky enough to have 2 to 3 hours of electricity a day it's not electrified.

It was early in the morning and Kendall wanted to do some early hunting so they can have a feast later on. Today was a "special" day for everyone in Panem.

_Hunger Games_

Kendall hated it –no scratch that- He loathed it. Every year a pair of band from every district gets reaped of to the Hunger Games in where they get to perform in an arena for millions of people but in the end if the Game Makers don't pick the band as the winner they get picked out of the arena –literally- then the band gets sent away to God knows where so the Citizens of the Capitol can get at least a day to pick out what punishment they think is suitably for the said band

"They always think they can control us, but they can't so they do this instead" Kendall thought bitterly before flattening his out on his belly and then sliding under a two-foot stretch that's been loose for years. There are several other weak spots in the fence but this one was the closest to his home

As soon as he reaches the woods he reaches under a log and retrieves his bow and arrow. He's father taught him how to use it before the mining incident they would always hunt along with , Logan, Carlos and James which he considers as brothers

"District 12. Where you can starve to death in safety" Kendall mutters before quickly looking over his shoulders to see if any one heard him. His mother taught him to keep his mouth shut whenever he wants to insult the Capitol or the President because there was this one time in where he accidentally blurted something out to a Peace Maker while he was passing by. His mother was scared to death that he would get punished but of course the Peace Makers in District 12 aren't as bad as the peace makers in other districts .In fact the Head Peace Maker is one of their trusted clients when buying meat so he didn't get punished not even a punch was given to him except the said peace maker just smiled and waved at him like it was nothing

When Kendall reaches the place in where all four of them would meet he took out a piece of cake that was safety concealed in a box container that there mom has set up for them

Katie got the cake yesterday at the baker. The baker or Mr Roberts was one of Kevin Knight's friends before he died Mr Roberts promised Kevin that he would do everything in his power to look out for the Knight family and for that Kendall was grateful. Katie and Mr Roberts were getting close not like a father daughter relationship but more like a buddy-buddy relationship

_Katie_

Katie was only eleven years old and yet she has to experience the cruelty of the Capitol she had to watch their aunt or well Logan's mom and Carlos' dad get whipped to death by the Capitol's soldiers plus their dad had to die because of the stupid mine incident that the Capitol disregarded and she already knows about Mom's sickness

Mom was born with this sickness called "Glaytionomous". It's when a person gets weaker every day ever since the said person was born. Sometimes a person only lasts about 13 years but others are lucky and end up living from 30 years to 50 years maximum and their mom was currently 38 years old and … It doesn't look like she'll last any longer

Tears were pooling in Kendall's eyes just at the mere thought of his mother on her death bed. If Kendall could have just one wish he'll wish that the stupid Hunger Games would just end ….. He could move freely, he could work! He could get the money to pay for his mother's treatment and then she'll live longer.

"Kendall!" Kendall heard a familiar voices shout. He looked over to his right and saw one of his brothers, Carlos Garcia, making his way to him.

"Carlos! Hey!" Kendall waved to Carlos

Carlos was just 13 when the whole thing with the Capitol happened while Logan was 13 as well yet a few months younger. James was the oldest being 14 and him being the youngest which is 12 at that time. But now he was currently 15, James was 17 and Carlos and Logan were 16.

"Hey dude! Your pretty early to- Is that a cake?" Carlos blurted out suddenly

Kendall nodded a smile on his petite face. "Katie gave it to us, Mr. Roberts gave it to her yesterday"

"Tsk! Roberts? Camille's dad?" Kendall nodded

"Camille? The girl who has a major crush on Logan and vice versa?" Once again Kendall nodded, grinning.

"So are Beau, Carla and Alex alright?" Kendall asked. Beau, Carla and Alex were Carlos' blood related younger sisters. Carla and Alex were twins and were currently 6 years old and Beau being the youngest which is 3.

"…. There … gonna live" Carlos said sternly. Kendall knew all of their families were troubled right now, who wouldn't be?

"How about Mrs. Garcia? She good?"

"….. She cried herself to sleep last night. I think she thought I was asleep but in reality I couldn't sleep"

Kendall sighed, _stupid Hunger Games_

"So where's Logan and James?" Carlos asked, trying to lighten up the mood around them.

"Logan was still asleep when I left and I don't know about James"

"Maybe the pretty boy is still trying to fix his hair or something, I swear, it's like his part girl" Carlos said bursting into a fit of laughter

"Watch your mouth Garcia!" They both turned their heads to the sound of the voice to find James there glaring at Carlos, jokingly, of course and Logan smirking like an idiot.

"Make me, Diamond!" Carlos teased

"Oooh~ It's on brotha! It's on!" James said running straight into Carlos, who made an "oofh" sound.

"Idiots" Logan who was right beside Kendall muttered. Logan looked up at Kendall and saw the blonde deep in thought.

"Hey, we're gonna make it okay?" Logan said. Kendall nodded his head

"Watch it Garcia! Your pushing me!" Logan and Kendall heard a shriek and then it was quiet. Both of the boys looked at each other and then sprinted off towards where they last heard there brothers.

Two large bodies were suddenly on Kendall and Logan, Laughing like a fool.

"You guys are heavy!" Kendall moaned

"Get off!" Logan commanded

"No! It's fun" Carlos shouted

"Never!" James said, laughing

Best friends, that's what they were. But will it last? Seeing as though the reaping is coming to a near, will they get pick? Will they be left behind? Or will they suffer the consequence of the government …. Or will they be put to death by the hands of the Capitol?


End file.
